A Quiet Little Wedding
by NejiHina100
Summary: AU to season 3 finale. Neal is still alive and is the best man at Belle and Rumple's wedding. They have a little reception afterwards where they share stories and Neal and Belle become stepmother and stepson. Answer to RoseRed's prompt.


So this was a prompt by RoseRed. This is an AU and Neal survived the Wicked Witch (the explanation is in the story). Neal is the best man at Belle and Rumple's wedding and they have their own little reception afterwards. And Belle and Neal share a little stepmom/stepson moment. I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

Belle and Rumple had decided on a very small wedding. They knew a lot of people wouldn't like to see the Dark One married and Belle didn't want it to be ruined by hated whispers and distasteful glares. So they agreed on a very intimate and quiet wedding by the well where they were reunited after the curse broke. After a slightly heated discussion with Belle, Moe French agreed to give her away and Gold had asked for Archie to officiate since, although he was a therapist, he had the legal power. And Belle and Rumple felt the closest to him after how he helped Belle recover after the curse. Gold was not only beyond happy that Belle agreed to marry him but that his son, Baelfire agreed to come and be his best man.

"You don't have to Bae. It's not much. It's just going to be simple and quiet."

"I know but I want to. I really like her dad."

"You do?" Rumple wasn't sure how Baelfire would react to Belle. Let alone them getting married.

"Yeah. I mean, sure, it's a little weird to have a stepmom that's centuries younger than me but Emma was centuries younger than me when we got together so I don't really think it matters," Bae laughed. "Besides, we got to know each other pretty good after.."

He didn't finish. Rumple knew what he meant. It was still a little hard for Bae to really accept not only that his father was back in his life but that he had sacrificed himself for his family.

"I like her much better than Lacey. Belle's really cool."

Gold smiled. "Thank you Bae."

"No problem. So what time did you decided?"

"Actually, considering this town's history of villains always popping up," they both laughed, "she decided to have it tonight."

"Really?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No. I just need to find a suit."

Father and son laughed and went to find Bae a suit and inform Archie and Belle's father of the time. They decided to do it after the Charming's party, or at least after they named the young prince. Although they were happy for the family, Belle and Rumple weren't going to let them be the only ones to have a celebration.

* * *

After the Charming's announcement of the prince's name, Graham after the hunter that saved Snow's life, Belle and Rumple sent a quick text to the other three to let them know it was time. They were careful to not let the event be known so when it was time, the four boys and Belle snuck out of the diner to get ready. Belle did want to invite Ruby but she knew the werewolf well enough to know that if Ruby found out she would make a big fiasco about the wedding. Belle knew she would be in trouble with her friend but it was worth it.

An hour later, Baelfire and Archie were dressed and had the well and it's small surrounding area ready for the wedding.

"You ready dad?"

Gold let out a big breath he didn't know he was holding. "Yes."

"Nervous?" the cricket asked.

"Of course. Still can't believe she said yes."

"Well she did pop so get happy." Bae smiled.

Gold chuckled. A few minutes later Moe was walking the makeshift aisle with is daughter around his arm. Gold turned around and suddenly felt a wave of joy wash over him. He passed a glance at his son who he was surprised to see was beaming. He counted every second. Moe released Belle to him and they exchanged their vows. Bae even had a few words to say.

"Dad, I know we've been through a lot to get here today, but I'm glad we made it. I never thought I would see you get married again, or that you would," he quietly said, causing everyone, even Rumple, to laugh, "but I'm glad you are. I can honestly say that seeing you here with Belle...I've never seen you so happy before. I wish you two the best of luck."

"Thank you Bae." Belle smiled, tears already in her eyes.

"Thank you son."

"You may kiss the bride."

Archie, Baelfire, and Moe all clapped when the bride and groom kissed. They gave hugs and Rumple and Moe even shook hands.

"I hope it's okay," Bae stated, "but before you two get to your honeymoon, I kinda have a dinner ready."

"Really?" Belle asked. "Where at?"

"I thought we agreed not to tell anyone about this."

Bae smiled. "Don't worry. I just told Granny to make a special course. I didn't tell her why though. She helped make the food and we took it to your honeymoon place."

Belle and Gold were both shocked. "What?"

Bae continued to smile.

* * *

Baelfire showed them a mansion he had found shortly after the second curse. He informed them that no one had claimed it yet and it was a great spot for them. The three drove up to the mansion, in separate cars of course, to have a nice dinner. It was their little version of the reception. However Archie and Moe made their way back to town. Gold and Belle gave them permission to tell everyone if they needed to.

"So what happened after I died?" Gold asked the two while they were all eating.

"Well Belle actually had the idea to find your dagger. She realized that it disappeared when you died. I didn't realize just how smart she was, but when the Wicked Witch started to attack Belle just started throwing all this information out and I'm thinking...damn." They all laughed.

"However, we did have to stick with the Charmings for a while." Belle told her new husband.

"How come?"

Bae and Belle passed a look of uncertainty. "They never said it but we knew what they meant. They didn't want me and Belle to try to bring you back. We brought up the idea to them and they immediately shot us down. Even if it could help them get back to Emma and Henry."

Gold didn't ask anymore about that subject. He could sense that his son and wife, a fact he was already thrilled about, were still trying to deal with whatever else might have happened while he was gone.

"But it wasn't one of you who brought me back. It was Zelena."

"How did she do it dad?"

"She found a poor unfortunate soul who didn't know what he was getting into."

They realized that it was better to change the subject to anything else but Zelena. So they talked about how they got to know each other back in the Enchanted Forest.

"After we managed to 'escape' the Charmings," Bae said with a little distaste, "I managed to find our old house."

"You did?"

"Yeah. It actually had your old protections on it so it was more safe than the castle. We stayed there for a while and then left for the Dark Castle."

"You know Rumple, you could have told me before how long it took to get from Avonlea to your castle before." Belle joked.

"There wasn't anyway you could travel in that dress." They laughed.

"Well yeah, I guess I need to go." Bae said after they finished dinner. "I guess I'll see you two later?"

"That will be nice Neal."

Bae smiled at his new stepmom. He really did like her. "Call me Bae."

The two smiled and Neal started to head out, but before he could get into his car Belle made her way outside to talk to Neal-Bae, one more time.

"Neal! Sorry, I mean Bae."

The young man smiled. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I just wanted to say thank you."

"Don't worry. I'm sure who ever does own this place won't mind if you borrow it." He joked.

"That's not what I meant. Thank you for accepting me. Although we got along back in the Forest, I wasn't sure how you would be about me and Rumple getting married."

"I already told you Belle. I like you. But is it okay if I still call you Belle? There's still a lot to get use to."

Belle laughed. "I completely agree."

"See you guys later. And congratulations."

Stepmother and stepson hugged and Belle made her way back to the mansion while Neal headed back to town.

* * *

Neal walked into Granny's to see that everyone were still there. Apparently when Storybrooke liked to party, they liked to party.

"Hey Neal. Where were you? And why are you wearing a suit?" Emma slide over in the booth to give Neal room to sit.

"Uh..." He looked quickly at Archie to figure out if they had told everyone. Archie's little head shake told him no. "at a wedding."

Despite the loud chattering, music, and downright merriment in the diner, everything stopped when Neal spoke.

"A wedding?" Snow asked, "Whose?"

"My dad and Belle's."

Now everyone was listening.

"They got married?" Someone asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Neal looked at Ruby. Belle was right about her being mad. "Why did she get married? Without me there?!"

Neal laughed. "They figured the town wouldn't be happy about it and they wanted it to be small. So Archie officiated, her dad gave her away, and I was the best man."

Neal was still smiling. He didn't think he would be this happy but he really was glad his father was happy again. And he did like Belle. Maybe one day, he would call her 'mom'. She was always more of a mom than Milah had ever been.

"So the Crocodile got married?"

That wasn't going to happen. "Hey. If you have an issue with that, you take it up with me," Neal immediately spoke up towards the captain.

"Hey, stop." Emma said. "Congrats Neal."

She knew that just because the town didn't like Gold, it didn't mean they should hate him more just for getting married. Even if it was hard to believe sometimes, she could see that Gold and Belle really did love each other, and Neal was actually happy about that.

"Thanks."

"Well that would explain why I saw Moe walk home in a suit." David smiled.

The diners continued with their party and even a few people congratulated Neal. Though he had to tell them he wasn't the one to get married. But he figured he would pass that 'congrats' to his parents.

"So how it is having a stepmom younger than you?" Emma joked and Neal just smiled back at her.

"Hey, I have been through way much more than you. If you can handle parents being the same age as you, I can handle this easy."

They laughed and continued on with their night. Neal never felt more at home. Now he couldn't wait for his dad and Belle to get back home so they could start becoming a family. He always wanted a sister or brother.

* * *

;) So if you read Montreat11's Moments Exchanged, you probably caught the reference to that story. Also, enjoy that little teaser at the end. There might be something coming afterwards. Please review. Thank you for reading.


End file.
